


The drawing

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oh wow I just realised I wrote a thing in 3rd person rather than 2nd, anyway this is a gift for a friend~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: All Saeran wanted was to look at that drawing which she was doing, but she insisted on keeping it hidden...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FantasyImmortal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyImmortal/gifts).



> This is a gift for my friend fantasyimmortal, who has been really wonderful whilst I've been going through a rough patch over the past week or so, but particularly over the past two days~

He’d been watching her for about… twenty minutes now. She was busy, hunched over _something…_ Which was quite confusing, because he didn’t think that he had given her something to occupy herself with (besides himself, of course). He was getting more and more curious, so it was at that point he kicked his chair back, rose to his feet, and began to make his way over to her.

“What are you doing?”

“Oh… nothing…” She remained completely distracted with what she was doing, legs pulled up as she sat on the bed. Her hand was moving here, there, and everywhere, which confused him even more. It wasn’t like she was reading, because hands don’t move about _that_ much when reading.

“Really? It sure looks like something.”

“As I said, Saeran… it’s nothing.”

“Let me see then.”

_Ah. That’s what it is, it’s some paper in her hands…_ The paper was held firmly against her chest as she shook her head, and then she jumped up. “You don’t need to see it… You wouldn’t want to.” Before Saeran could reach out to take hold of the paper, she did something quite surprising.

_Who hid their pad of paper up their shirt when they didn’t want somebody to see what they were doing?_

Saeran rolled his eyes, and went back to his computers. He’d check to see what she was trying to draw again at a time where she was more… tired, and more willing to listen to him… Maybe even open to some… _persuasion_ to show him what she was doodling.

Eventually Saeran was completely distracted with his hacking, and that was when she felt some relief, and allowed the pad of paper to fall out from under her shirt. She then grabbed the pencil which she had previously been using, before returning to what she had been drawing. She didn’t want Saeran to see what she was drawing… She had never liked showing people her drawings in the past, and it certainly wasn’t going to change at any time soon, even if it was for such a hot, adorable guy which she may or may not have held some sort of attraction towards.

 

Night fast approached, and Saeran was quite surprised when he realised that it was almost midnight. He ran his hand through his white and pastel pink coloured hair as he tilted his head back, and made a quick glance over to her. She was asleep on his bed, clinging onto the pad of paper as though her life depended on it. He _really_ wanted to look at what she had been drawing, but he had no clue on how to get it out of her hands without covering her arms in a mass of papercuts.

_So how was he going to find out what she had been drawing?_

Eventually, a light thud echoed through the room as she turned to lie on her other side, the whirr of the computer’s fans being the only other sound in the room. A grin formed on Saeran’s face when he noticed that there was an eraser on the floor beside the bed, on the verge of falling between some floorboards.

_He had the perfect plan to get her to show him just what she had been drawing._

“I always thought that maybe, one day I’d be able to hold that fool Luciel hostage against the RFA… Not hold an eraser hostage so that I can look at a drawing.” He slowly made his way over to the bed, slowly and lightly so that the floorboard didn’t creak enough to wake her up, and so that it didn’t bend under his weight and cause the eraser to be lost for good in the realms of underneath the floor.

He felt triumphant as he was able to then slip the small eraser into his pocket, before he then glanced over her body. There was a pencil sticking out through some strands of her hair… That was going to be his too whilst he tried to figure out the drawing.

Afterwards, he lay down in the bed beside her, a smirk on his face due to how proud he was about that pencil and eraser being stashed away in his pocket. Come the morning, he was more than ready to blackmail her to just get a quick glance at at the drawing.

 

Saeran was woke up at feeling a hard shove on his arm, and his body crashing down onto the splintering wooden floor.

“Hey! What did you do with it?!” There was another hit on his stomach, presumably from a foot, and he let out a puff of air against his arm. “Saeran, answer me! What did you do with my sketchpad?!” He turned his head up, and noticed that she was glaring at him as she sat on the bed, fingers digging in to the thin sheets. “This- This isn’t… This isn’t funny, Saeran… I’ll show you my drawings if you just give it back…”

Tears seemed to be welling up in her eyes as her shoulders then drooped, and Saeran felt a slight ache in his chest at seeing her so upset. “I don’t know what you mean… I don’t have your paper,” he mumbled, pulling himself up off the floor as he began pulling a few of the small wooden chips out of his arm as best as he could without causing himself too much pain.

She looked shocked as he then walked over to his desk and sat down. “Maybe you dropped it when you slept. Or maybe you’ve shoved it up your shirt again?” He snickered quietly, just as a pillow went flying in his direction.

“You don’t let me see what you’re doing on your computers at times… What if, overnight, one of your monitors went missing?”

“Is that a threat?” Saeran leaned back a bit, and threw his legs onto the desk as he raised an eyebrow at her. “You know, threatening the one who brought you here isn’t a good idea, princess.” He then glanced at the bed, and rolled his eyes at the sight of the pad lying underneath the bed. _That was where it was…_

“It wasn’t a threat! I was just saying… You wouldn’t like it… “

After that, Saeran began to laugh, and then reached into his pocket. “Well… I wasn’t the one who hid it, but I have a good idea where it could be…” He then showed the eraser and pencil off, before grinning. “I’m going to keep stabbing the eraser with this pencil until you figure it out…”

It was hard to hold back his laughter after that, as he kept pretending to mess with the pencil and eraser as she began to dig around everywhere she could. _Oh, how naïve… All she needed to do was look underneath the bed…_

Ten minutes had passed before a quiet whine escaped her lips, and he took that as a sign of her giving up. He turned to face her once more, and noticed that she seemed to be crying by this point.

“Hey… I’ll try and get it for you, but only with one condition…” He seemed to get her attention at this, so he went and threw the pencil and eraser beside her onto the bed. “Can I see what you’ve been drawing? And in the future, can I at least see your drawings when they’re finished? You can’t tease me like that, princess, not allowing me to see~”

She was still for a moment, and a silent ‘okay’ came out of her mouth. With that, Saeran approached the bed and reached underneath it. Pieces of wood were digging into his arm, but it was worth it if he got to _finally_ see what she had been drawing…

Once he had hold of the pad, and he held it out for her to see, she sighed and turned onto the first sheet of paper so that he could see the drawing. It was… lots of little sketches of… _him?_ His mouth dropped, and instantly, she clammed up and snatched the pad out of his hands. “I- I knew it, you wouldn’t like the drawings-! I shouldn’t have showed you-!”

“Of course I don’t like them.” He stared blankly at her, before approaching her and taking hold of her chin. “I love them… Hmm… I knew I made the right choice in keeping you to myself, I never knew that I had got myself an artist…” He tugged the pad out of her hand before tossing it onto the floor, and a grin formed on his face as he pressed his forehead against hers. “Maybe I can give you some more inspiration for future drawings…” he whispered against her lips, before kissing her. “Whist showing some appreciation to the artist, that is.”


End file.
